Harry Potter - Charmed by Magic
by r2r4l
Summary: The Angel of Destiny intervened after Lord Voldemort made Harry into a Horcrux.


**DISCLAIMER: ** I do not own Harry Potter, Charmed, or anything you may find in my story that in any way resembles a character, story, or plot that is owned by another person.

Review Responses, if any, are at the end of the chapter.

Chapter 1

In reaction to Voldemort using Horcrux's to put the magic world out of balance. The Higher Powers Tribunal were directed by the Angel of Destiny to intervene and right the balance of the Grand Design. Therefore because it was the influence of the "source of all evil" that Voldemort obtained the knowledge to do the things he had done, the Source was being required to gift the Wizard champion, Harry Potter, with several powers to give him an edge in completing his prophecy and to restore the balance.

They waited until Harry had turned eleven and reached his magical adolescence as a Wand-Wizard and had properly received his own wand. Then when Harry returned to Privet Drive, Headmaster Gideon was sent to Harry to bring him to the Tribunal for an explanation, where he also met, 'The Cleaners', 'The Source', and 'An Elder,' wherein he was also gifted with certain powers and abilities from across their spectrum, to assist him with his destiny.

Then the Cleaners took Harry one year into the past to Magic School, where he was turned over to Headmaster Gideon for learning the proper history, laws, and use of his new natural magic abilities. He was also trained in Wand-Magic, by the spirits of his own parents, James and Lily-for the one year he was at the school. James and Lily could only appear to Harry while on the grounds of Magic School, as if under a summoning while there, but they could not leave the place with him.

At the end of the year of magic school, Harry was returned to Privet Drive, with adept level training of natural magic, and one year of learning wand-magic and other important things from his parents.

_Note that the canon TV series charmed occurred 1998-2006, Harry was in 1991, starting his first year at Hogwarts. Coincidentally or not, the canon Charmed events began right after Harry's 7th year of Hogwarts. I wonder if he'll then get to meet any of the Charmed girls and get involved with their lives at all in some AU fashion? I wonder..._

_But, first, how will canon HP fair with this new Harry, for his 7 years of school. Will Voldemort even know what hit him?_

After the start of year feast and sorting at Hogwarts (Gryffindor), Harry was joined by an invisible (to all but him) Headmaster Gideon who escorted him to see Headmaster Dumbledore.

When Harry arrived in Dumbledore's office he said: "Hello Mr. Potter, welcome to Hogwarts! I am pleased that you stopped by to see me, but normally first year students aren't in a hurry to visit my office. What can I do for you?" said Dumbledore.

"Hello to you too sir. Actually, I have someone here who would like to meet you and discuss a few things with you if that is alright?" replied Harry.

Inwardly, Dumbledore began to muse if young Harry had already done a nutter with the Dursley's.

"Well that would be fine Mr. Potter, but I don't see anyone accompanying you. Do you mean you want to arrange to have someone visit? I don't understand." replied Dumbledore.

Suddenly, Headmaster Gideon appeared directly beside Harry out of thin air with naught a sound.

"Oh, sorry about that Headmaster. Here I am. Sorry to startle you. I forgot for a moment that I was invisible." said Gideon.

"Ah...that is quite alright sir, so long as you do not come here meaning harm. That would be a poor show in front of young Mr. Potter here for his first day and all that." said Dumbledore with his wand aimed right between Gideon's eyes.

"Yes, well there will be no need for any of that. Not that you could harm me if you tried. Anyway, allow me to introduce myself. I am Gideon, Headmaster of Magic School. I doubt very much that you would have heard of me or of Magic School before, so let me give you a brief explanation of the differences between your school of magic and mine, and the overall true state of all things magical as it were for background as to why I am here."

"Certainly Headmaster Gideon, I will play along for a short while. I am most intrigued so far." replied Dumbledore, said calmly; having full faith in his own reputation to deal with the man if he became a threat.

Gideon gave Dumbledore an outline overview of the world of magic and it's different archetypes ranging from what he already knew of wand-wizards, a race of humans with magical cores, to the wider world of natural and supernatural magic and the other human races that possess those abilities that governs and encompasses the all, including the wizarding world.

He gave him some bullet points of the hierarchy that he is allowed to share with one of Dumbledore's stature from the Angels of Destiny on down through the Tribunal, Elders, Demons, White lighters, Natural Witches and Warlocks from the origin of magic, and so forth.

"I see, that is quite a tall tale you've woven there Headmaster Gideon. I'm not so far inclined to believe a word of it, except the parts about the wizarding world that I already knew of course. But there is the manner in which you've arrived here with Mr. Potter, which lends credence to something unusual going on. So, please continue your explanation." said Dumbledore.

"Yes, well it is understandable that you would not have foreknowledge of most of this since we go out of our way to keep the realm of natural magic from interfering with your wizarding world almost as much as you do the same to hide yourselves from what you call muggles. However, insomuch as I am only authorized to brief you on just enough to provide the proper context for your understanding, whether or not you actually believe me does not worry me. What I have to conclude with telling you might begin to convince you once you put certain pieces together." continued Gideon.

"Nevertheless, all of that was a primer for you to understand what I now need to tell you." continued Gideon.

"The Angels of Destiny are aware of Mr. Potter's prophecy of course, and further they are quite aggrieved at the actions of your Thomas Marvolo Riddle in his quest for immortality. In keeping with one of their primary charges, which is to maintain the balance of the "Grand Design," they have instructed the Tribunal of Higher Powers to assist Mr. Potter in certain ways, to help him fulfill his destiny to right this balance."

"Excuse me Headmaster Gideon, I see that you do know much about certain secrets. Should we not take this private to avoid bothering young ears with these matters until he is older?" asked Dumbledore.

Gideon just waved him off, saying: "No, it is fine. Harry is well aware of all of this and more. I daresay he knows more about all of this than you do at the moment. It just would not have been a good service to let Harry come here alone, as you would rightly presume he arrived here as an unaware eleven year old boy. So, I am here for support, and to brief you on these matters. Suffice it to say, he knows full well what is going on and what needs to be done. May I continue?"

Dumbledore just waved in concession saying, "Certainly then, by all means. Lemon drop, either of you?" said Dumbledore, relaxing in his chair.

"So, continuing... the Tribunal made these decisions years ago, just waiting for Harry to reach his magical adolescence and to receive his personal wand-before we intervened. Therefore, after Harry returned home to Privet Drive after being escorted by your half-giant groundskeeper Hagrid to receive his wand among the other school supplies. We then came to Harry and brought him in front of the Tribunal where he briefly met some of the Higher Powers himself and had gently and kindly explained to him why he was there and so forth." continued Gideon.

"We then took him one year into the past where he accompanied me to Magic School so that we could teach him how to use the new magical gifts and abilities that were bestowed upon him as well as the true nature of magic and the laws we live by. With just the one year of school of course he is not a master of his powers yet, but he is adept at all of them and has an adept understanding. He will continue to learn, practice and eventually master these abilities while he now attends your school, as he would normally." continued Gideon.

"We thought that it would be wise and fair for you to know the basics of his other abilities and why and where they came from. And also for you to know that we will continue to be a part of his life and assist him or even discipline him as necessary. Harry will live with a foot in both worlds so to speak, and while he remains under-age I will remain responsible for his activities on our account, as you are for your wand-magic. To this end I should also tell you that Harry does not have any under-age restriction on the use of the magic he has been trained in by us and he most certainly has the right to defend himself and knows better than to stand and take abuse from bullies, especially those in a position of power and authority who are charged with knowing better." continued Gideon, with a knowing look to Dumbledore, with thoughts toward ones such as Severus Snape and in general the darksider's in the wizarding world who would love a measure of revenge against the boy-who-lived.

"His new abilities include parts of the abilities of both the good and evil sides of natural magic, what you might call light and dark, which we consider misnomers by the way, but that is neither here nor there for the moment. This does not mean Harry has become part evil or has powers that are evil. It is simply that the neutral powers of the Tribunal ordered the Higher Powers from both sides of good and evil to bestow upon Harry certain powers and to convey upon him certain abilities, again for the purpose of giving him an edge in his destiny. The balance was shifted unnaturally toward evil by Riddle, and it was the hierarchy of evil forces that were essentially taken to task by the Tribunal for allowing that to happen, and they were subsequently ordered to provide Harry some assistance. The side of good merely added on to the cause by gifting him some abilities of ours that we deemed would help him as well." continued Gideon.

"I will permit Harry to demonstrate or explain those powers to you later when he wishes to. But for now, I will just list them for you-in addition to his wand-wizard abilities, he has also gained part of the abilities of a natural warlock-that includes the power of 'blink' and immunity to warlock absorption powers; he has also gained part of the abilities of a natural demon-that includes the power of throwing 'energy balls' and immunity to lower level demon powers; he has also gained part of the abilities of a white lighter-that includes the powers of 'telekinetic orbing', 'healing by touch', and a high resistance to other potentially lethal evil powers."

"I'm sorry, but did you just say Harry now has the powers of a demon? and could you actually explain what a warlock is as you would define it and what is a white lighter?" asked Dumbledore.

"Again, I am only allowed to explain so much. Harry is the main exception. He can give you deeper explanations at a later time, if he chooses. But as I am sure you have an inkling what a demon is I will simply reiterate that Harry is in no way now part-demon, he was just given access to one of their main offensive powers and immunity to them. A warlock is in natural magic what you might call a wizard, but in this world they are the anti-thesis to good witches, not their partners. The analog would be that in the natural magic world, all of your good witches and wizards would merely be witches to the rest of us, and your evil witches and wizards would be warlocks. As for white lighters, they are the forces of good, often deservedly referred to as 'guardian angels.'" continued Gideon.

"Thank you Headmaster, if I may, what are you then?" asked Dumbledore.

"I am an Elder, one of the eldest elders if I may be redundant. The white lighters are supervised by a Council of Elders who oversee the good side of magic, that is what I am. I am the one chosen to run Magic School." answered Gideon.

"That is great to hear Headmaster, that if I am to believe any of this, that Harry has been taught by the forces of good. As I try to wrap my mind around all of this, that relieves me quite a bit. So, is there anything else?" said Dumbledore.

"Just that while Harry was in magic school, his final exam for graduation was successfully performing the exorcism of Voldemort's soul fragment from his scar... thus, Harry is no longer a Horcrux. You would have likely been concerned about that and your own plans of teaching and preparing him for his destiny might have been adversely affected by that former fact." Gideon said, giving a pointed and knowing look to Dumbledore. "But, fortunately that is taken care of." he continued.

"Certainly, to maintain the balance, even though we have assisted and taught him what we could in the time given to us we have not done the job for him. He is aware that Riddle likely made other Horcrux's and is aware that they must all be destroyed before he can finally be destroyed, thus steering magic back toward the balance of the Grand Design. We have not told him anything more about them. But he knows how to sense them and how to exorcise them of their foul stains. We are certain you have some theories of your own as well. We have interfered quite a bit, in the effort to apply a counter-weight to the imbalance. For the time being we have done what we could, what we should." concluded Gideon.

Gideon looked over at Harry.

"Dear Harry-We know that this is your destiny to fulfill. We would make it all go away for you if we could. But as you know, we have our rules. You were cursed by magic most foul unfortunately, but you cleansed yourself of that once you learned how, and now you have been blessed by magic as well. What you do from here is up to you. But remember the rules, we all still abide by the Tribunal, do we not?" said Gideon.

"Yes sir. Thank you Headmaster." Harry shook Gideon's hand. "I appreciate everything you've done for me and I will remember. I can still come back and visit you at Magic School once in a while can't I?" asked Harry, also partly thinking that he can visit his Mum and Dad then again too. Part of his story they agreed to in advance not to tell Dumbledore about, was the bit about his parents. It wouldn't do for Dumbledore to know everything Harry is in a position to know, yet. Dumbledore is not evil, but he has tunnel-vision and is manipulative, and his parents are angry at him for placing Harry at the Dursley's and do not trust him anymore.

"Of course you can dear boy. That, and as you know as a member of our world now too, our Library is always open to you as well. Try not to give your Headmaster Dumbledore a heart attack with your blinking ability okay?" said Gideon.

"Yes, sir." Harry, said with a fake salute and a cheeky little grin.

Gideon then turned back to Dumbledore and offered his hand, which Dumbledore took and shook, and said "Good Luck Headmaster, fare well..." and Gideon disappeared in a pattern of white bubbles that dissipated quickly.

...

"What was that?" asked Dumbledore.

"Oh, that was orbing." replied Harry.

"Can you do that?" asked Dumbledore.

"No, not like that. My way of teleporting is called blinking." and Harry demonstrated by quickly popping in and out of existence all over Dumbledore's office, making his head spin.

"But I can use orbs for telekinesis, like this." and Harry demonstrated by orbing one of the books off of Dumbledore's shelf into his hand and then right back, and then again by orbing a chair from one side of the room to another.

"That is very interesting Harry. Well it is getting late and you and your Headmaster Gideon have given me a lot to think about. Why don't you head to your dorm and get settled in and you can show me more of these marvelous new abilities another time." said Dumbledore.

"Yes, sir. Thank you. Good night, sir." Harry said as he headed out the door.

"Good night, Harry." said Dumbledore with a mild chuckle and shake of his head as he watched Harry run out the door.

The End


End file.
